Love Hurts
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Kurt loves Kitty but he doesn't know Kitty's feelings for him. Unfortunately the Elf hurts himself out of spite for his appearance. Will he be able to stop, or will he continue to hurt himself untill he goes over the edge?
1. Default Chapter

Love Hurts  
  
Kurt sat on his balcony watching the sun set over the horizon when he spotted Kitty being kissed by Lance. He felt his anger growing in his chest that he forgot his heart existed.  
  
He ported into his room and closed the doors to the balcony with a bang shattering the window planes.  
  
He looked at him self in the mirror and understood why Kitty preferred the rebellious Lance to him. The fuzzy blue elf that had to use an image enhancer so he could look normal.  
  
He looked down at his two fingered hands and clasped them into fists. He then punched the mirror and felt shards digging into his flesh.  
  
But he didn't care. He just felt he deserved it.  
  
He ported to his bed and layback looking up to the bare ceiling.  
  
He heard Kitty's footsteps down the corridor and her giggling to one of the others.  
  
He rolled over onto his side and closed his yellow cat like eyes to try and block out his pain.  
  
Kitty was talking to Amara when she heard a smashing of glass. Amara carried on talking as if she hadn't heard it and Kitty made an excuse about needing the bathroom.  
  
She went to Kurt's dorm and walked through the locked door to see him sleeping his body not facing the door.  
  
She looked to the dresser and saw the mirror smashed and glass all over the floor. She went around to where his body was facing the balcony doors and crouched down near his sleeping form.  
  
She took one of his blue paws and looked. There were shards of broken glass in the flesh and blood covering the fur.  
  
She put his paw in her hand and carefully stroked it in comfort.  
  
Kurt opened his yellow eyes to see Kitty crouched on the floor one of his ugly blue mutilated paws in her hand. She was stroking it softly in thought.  
  
He looked at her beautiful profile and her warm brown eyes filled with concern. He longed to tell her how he felt and why he'd done that stupid thing in the first place.  
  
But he felt she'd just laugh and tell him it was a stupid thing to do. He felt woozy from the lack of blood so he closed his eyes and dreamed of her. 


	2. the next morning

Kitty woke with a start to hear Kurt alarm clock go off.  
  
She put one of her hands into it and turned it off. She kissed Kurt's paw and his furry lips before she passed through the wall and into her room.  
  
She quickly turned off her own alarm so it wouldn't disturb Rogue and changed for school. She sorted her self out before grabbing her bag and phasing down to breakfast.  
  
Kurt woke to fuzzy feeling on his lips and saw his alarm clock cackling. He changed for school and grabbed his homework and bag before porting down to breakfast.  
  
He entered the kitchen to see kitty with an apple in her hand going through the back door towards Lance's black jeep.  
  
Kurt sighed and piled bacon on to his plate.  
  
He downed it all in one and watched as the others entered. Rogue sat down next to him and buttered toast. Logan picked up sausages with his claws and Spyke juiced oranges with his bone spikes. Storm ate a slice of melon and Jean passed around the glasses. Scott was sat at the window seat reading the last chapter of a book for Biology while he ate a slice of toast.  
  
Kurt ported from the table leaving his bag and ending up near the swimming pool. He sat down at the edge and gazed into the water at his furry reflection.  
  
He didn't want to be found so he ported into the shadows and watched as the others ran for the bus.  
  
He sat down on the grass and watched the Students run to their lessons. He curled himself up in a ball and leaned against the tree behind him. ************************************************ Kitty kissed Lance on the cheek as she fastened her seatbelt. She threw her bag into the back and they sped off towards school.  
  
All the time Kitty could think of nothing accept the blood and shards of glass covering Kurt's paw the night before. She wanted to do something to help him She just didn't know what.  
  
The radio played keeping away any awkwardness. Lance could tell here was something wrong.  
  
"So er Kitty...did you like our date last night?" asked Lance turning his head briefly off the road to look at her profile.  
  
"Er yeah. It was like a great party and I really enjoyed myself," said Kitty with a quick smile.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Lance putting his hand on hers.  
  
"No I'm just a bit tired that's all," said Kitty faking a small yawn. She didn't want to tell Lance about her experience with Kurt or the reason she was tired was because she was by his side all night.  
  
Lance would probably throw the jeep off the road and send a massive earthquake through town destroying everything in its path.  
  
The Jeep arrived out side Bayville high and Kitty reached in the back for hers and Lances backpacks.  
  
Lance parked the car outside the school and turned off the engine.  
  
Kitty passed Lance his backpack and kissed him before jumping out the car and meeting with Amara who had just come off the school bus.  
  
Lance smiled to himself before going to meet his 'friends' outside his locker.  
  
"So what happened to you last night? Rouge tells me you didn't go to bed last night," said Amara as the two walked toward their lockers.  
  
"Oh I just stayed up and watched the stars all night," said Kitty as they reached her locker.  
  
"Hmm well see you at lunch." said Amara before heading off to her own locker.  
  
Kitty opened her own locker only to see Rouge and Spyke approach her with worried looks.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" asked Kitty taking her history book and biology book out her backpack and putting them in her locker.  
  
"Kurt wasn't on the bus today," said Spyke.  
  
"He probably caught a lift with Scott," said Kitty.  
  
Scott soon came past the three with Jean.  
  
Kitty saw Rouge's anger rising as she opened her locker so she decided to ask them herself.  
  
"Scott, have you seen Kurt this morning?" asked kitty taking out her books for the next two periods.  
  
"No, he didn't meet me in the garage like normal. So I took off without him," said Scott.  
  
"Doesn't that seem strange to you?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah come to think of it, it is for Kurt." frowned Scott, his arm around Jean's shoulders.  
  
Rouge grinded her teeth and slammed her locker before storming off to class.  
  
Ritzy followed after her to make sure she didn't hurt anyone.  
  
The bell rang for class and Scott and jean walked of towards their homeroom.  
  
Kitty closed her locker and walked with Spyke along to her room.  
  
"You think we should ask if anyone else has seen him?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Na it's obvious he's skived off today. See you I've got to meet with my skating bros outside bio Lab.," said Spyke before he dropped the skateboard he was holding and rode it out the building.  
  
Kitty sighed as she sat down at her desk, wondering where Kurt could be. She decided to try and get the professor to search for him at the institute.  
  
She concentrated and managed to talk to the professor before she had to move to her first lesson. 


	3. the awful truth

At the institute Charles Xavier heard kitty's voice in his head while he was taking a physic class for a small class of mutants including Bobby and Roberto.  
  
"Professor are you OK?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"Erm yes I'm fine. Would you please go and get Ororo from cleaning the Blackbird? I need her to search the grounds," said the professor.  
  
"I'll go," said bobby getting up out of his chair and picking up his backpack.  
  
"Very well bobby. After you have asked Ororo you can go with her," said Charles.  
  
"Who exactly are we looking for?" asked Bobby.  
  
"Kurt. Kitty seems to think he is skiving off school today," said the professor.  
  
Bobby sighed before he left the room.  
  
He took the lift down to cerebro and the hanger and walked into see Storm in the air using rain to wash the soap off the jet.  
  
"Ororo, the professor wants us to search the grounds," said Bobby.  
  
"Yes I know." sighed Ororo as she floated down  
  
"I'll check out side you check inside," said bobby.  
  
Lighting cackled from storms fingertips.  
  
"Or you could do outside." said bobby quickly before running out the hanger.  
  
Storm smiled to herself and flew out the runway for the black bird.  
  
She over looked the whole institute and spotted Kurt sat near the forest curled up in a fuzzy blue ball.  
  
She lowered herself down to where Kurt was and she got closer she noticed the scratches and dried blood on his paws.  
  
Charles I think we have a problem.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kitty sat in her Cooking class waiting for her pizza to cook when "Katherine Pryde to the principals office."  
  
Kitty gathered together her things and walked out the room.  
  
She walked to the office and saw principal Darkholme waiting for her with professor Xavier.  
  
"I'll leave the two you," said principal Darkholme before she left to patrol the corridors.  
  
"Professor what's going on?" asked Kitty sitting down.  
  
"Kitty we found Kurt, he was hiding near the forest," said the professor.  
  
"Is he OK?" asked Kitty anxiously.  
  
"He's fine but he won't talk to us. All he'll say is your name," said the professor.  
  
"Haven't you tried..." asked kitty.  
  
"Of course I have but he won't let anything slip. You need to come to the institute and help him," said the professor.  
  
"Ok." sighed kitty.  
  
Kitty picked up her bag and phased through the floor till she reached the institute.  
  
She walked into the professor's office to see Storm trying to make Kurt talk to her.  
  
"I'll take over Ororo." smiled kitty.  
  
Storm smiled and left the room  
  
Kurt looked up and smiled a weak smile.  
  
"Hello you OK?" asked Kitty walking slowly towards him.  
  
Kurt said nothing but nodded.  
  
"Kurt I wanted to ask you last night, but now the professor and Storm have noticed it's gotten more serious. What did you do to yourself last night?" asked kitty kneeling down in front of him and taking his fuzzy blue paws.  
  
"Nothing kitty. I vas just........." said Kurt.  
  
"Please Kurt just tell me the truth." pleaded kitty.  
  
"I...I punched a mirror." sighed Kurt.  
  
"Why did you punch the mirror Kurt?" asked kitty.  
  
"I von't say." refused Kurt.  
  
"Come on Kurt you can tell Me." said kitty stroking one of his paws.  
  
"You von't like it." whispered Kurt.  
  
"You have to tell me Kurt. I can help you." soothed kitty.  
  
"Because I vell I vas jealous of you and Lance." explained the bue elf.  
  
"Why would you be jealous Kurt?" asked kitty.  
  
"Because I love you Kitty." Said Kurt.  
  
"But Kurt why hurt yourself over a small thing like me? It's not like you," said Kitty.  
  
"I thought by hurting my self it vould help me feel better." said Kurt taking back his paws and hugging them to his chest.  
  
It wasn't what he'd expected her to say.  
  
"How long have you been doing it Kurt?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Oh no, I haven't been doing it all the time if that's vhat your thinking." said Kurt.  
  
"But how long have you been doing it Kurt?" pressed kitty.  
  
"Once in a vhile. Vhen I feel spiteful tovards my appearance. It's nothing really." said Kurt.  
  
"What else have you done to yourself?" asked kitty.  
  
Kurt sighed and rolled up his shirtsleeves to show her the things he'd carved into his furry flesh.  
  
"Ohmigod Kurt, this is serious! You need help!" exclaimed Kitty rubbing her hand over the scratches.  
  
"Kitty, no." said Kurt flinching at her touch.  
  
"Kurt why won't you let anyone help you? You can't go on like this," said Kitty.  
  
"Just leave me alone Kitty," said Kurt before he teleported back to his room in a puff of smoke 


	4. The continuious Pain

Kitty sighed.  
  
Ororo came in followed by the professor.  
  
"So how did it go Kitty?" asked Ororo.  
  
"Not too well. Though I did find out the reason why he did It.," said Kitty.  
  
"Well?" asked the professor  
  
"He does it 'cos of Me." said Kitty just realising what Kurt had told her.  
  
"Oh dear." said Ororo.  
  
"I need to do something." Said Kitty.  
  
"You can't do it alone Kitty," said the professor.  
  
"But professor, he did this all 'cos of Me." protested kitty.  
  
"I understand, kitty but he needs more people to help him." sad the professor.  
  
"I'll try and find him," said storm.  
  
"No. I'll go," said kitty.  
  
"But kitty you need to tell..." began Ororo.  
  
"It's OK storm. Let her go," said the professor.  
  
Kitty smiled and walked through the wall.  
  
Several walls later she found her self in Kurt's room and the fuzzy elf was nowhere to be seen but she could hear him breathing.  
  
"Kurt? I know you're in here," said Kitty.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling and saw Kurt hung upside down, his tail coiled around the wire holding him up. He had a knife in his paw and craving another pattern into his skin.  
  
"Kurt stop!" exclaimed kitty.  
  
Kurt ignored her, not even acknowledging she was there.  
  
He craved patterns in his flesh, not even flinching as it bled.  
  
"Kurt get down!" yelled kitty.  
  
Kurt dropped the knife to the floor and teleported to his bed. Kitty walked toward him, through his bed and sat next to him.  
  
She looked at his arm and saw what he'd carved into his flesh, a crooked heart split in two with an arrow through it.  
  
The blood flowed around the cuts making the fur all matted and kitty winced.  
  
"Looks like it hurts doesn't it?" asked Kurt, "Vell it doesn't hurt as much as vhen someone's feelings are destroyed and their heart if cut in two."  
  
"Kurt I'm sorry I just...." explained Kitty.  
  
"I don't vant you here kitty if it's just for explanations. If that's one of the reasons your here then leave nov. I don't vant pity or help, I don't vant an excuse. So just go." said Kurt.  
  
"I wasn't going to give you an excuse. I just want you to stop hurting your self for me. I'm not worth it," said kitty.  
  
"Your vorth the vorld to me kitty. I just vish you could understand that." said Kurt, watching the blood drip down his arms.  
  
"I do understand Kurt. But please stop hurting yourself. At least do it for me." said kitty putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No kitty, don't raise my hopes. Just go." said Kurt shrugging her off and picking up his knife.  
  
"I will but if you ever need to talk Kurt just call." smiled kitty weakly as she got to her feet and walked out through the locked door.  
  
Kurt sighed to himself and threw the knife at the wall, watching the plaster crack.  
  
He looked at his latest messy carving into his skin and felt some pain from the scratches.  
  
He didn't let it bother him and picked up the bottle of salt from under his bed and poured some into the open cuts.  
  
The pain over powered Kurt ad his eyes began to water.  
  
Kurt didn't want to stop the pain and teleported to the knife where he pulled the knife out the plaster.  
  
He then began to carve meaningless patterns into his skin, not wanting the pain to stop. 


	5. discovery help needed!

Kitty walked back to the professor's office going over her conversation with Kurt in her head.  
  
She really wanted to help Kurt before it got any worse.  
  
But while she was still with Lance there wasn't anyway she could help him.  
  
Kitty sighed as she walked through the closed door and stood in front of the professor's desk.  
  
"So what happened?" asked the professor.  
  
Kitty just sat down and let the professor probe her mind.  
  
"This is serious kitty. We have to do something," said the professor wheeling his chair back behind his desk.  
  
"But what professor?" asked kitty.  
  
"When school is out we'll get rouge or maybe Scott to talk to him. It might help him open up more," said the professor biting his lip in thought.  
  
"But what if that doesn't work?" asked Kitty sounding worried.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to It." said the professor arching his fingers in his lap.  
  
Kurt lay on the floor after covering all his flesh in patterns.  
  
All his wounds were healing slowly while the floor around him was covered in blood slowly staining the carpet.  
  
Kurt heard someone knock on the door but couldn't find the strength to even call 'come in'.  
  
Scott phased through the door, followed by rogue and the two helped him onto the bed.  
  
"This looks bad," said Scott looking over Kurt's arms and legs.  
  
"You need help Kurt," said Rogue sitting beside her stepbrother.  
  
"No I don't. Kitty doesn't care. I deserve pain," whispered Kurt feeling drowsy like a child.  
  
"Sleep Kurt. It's OK just sleep," whispered Scott.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and began to dream his worst nightmares.  
  
"What can we do Scott? This is bad," said Rogue.  
  
"Let's take him to the medical room. Maybe we can help him," said Scott getting up.  
  
"You go get Mr McCoy. I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't try any more," said Rogue.  
  
"OK. Can you help me through the door?" asked Scott.  
  
Rogue got up and helped Scott phase through the door.  
  
She then walked towards Kurt's bed and sat down beside Kurt's unconscious body.  
  
Scott met kitty in the corridor, her eyes were red and bloodshot.  
  
"Kitty are you OK?" asked Scott pausing in the corridor.  
  
"I'm fine. How's Kurt?" asked kitty dabbing her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"He's unconscious at the minute. We need to get him to the medical room." said Scott, over his shoulder, as he walked past her at a slow pace.  
  
"I can go get beast if you want," offered kitty with a sniff.  
  
"No thanks. Look I've got to hurry," said Scott before he ran off to the staffroom.  
  
Kitty sighed before going to her room with the phone in her hand.  
  
Scott found Beast in the staffroom and led him through the institute to Kurt's room.  
  
Rouge had opened the door and the two hurried in.  
  
"He needs to be taken to the medical room now." said beast looking over Kurt's body.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Rouge as beast picked up Kurt's body and walked out the door.  
  
"Just go to your rooms. There is nothing you can do for Kurt now," said beast going down the corridor.  
  
Beast soon arrived at the medical room to see Charles waiting beside the vacant bed.  
  
"Is he going to be OK Hank?" asked Charles backing his chair of Beast's way.  
  
"He'll be fine. He just needs a blood transfusion. He's lost an awful lot of blood and we'll need to help his cuts heal," said Beast laying Kurt on the bed. 


	6. The hard choice and the loving beautiful...

"I'll get Jean to help you." Said Charles.  
  
"Thanks Charles." Said Beast connecting Kurt up to the machines.  
  
"What's the deal with all scratches on Kurt's arms and legs Charles? They are very deep and look infected," said Beast.  
  
"Kurt has been inflicting pain on himself intentionally a lot lately," said Charles.  
  
"You know why he would do this?" Asked Beast as Charles asked for Jean to come in his mind.  
  
"It's to do with Kitty. Kurt has a love for Kitty but that is being destroyed because of Kitty's recent boyfriend Lance Alvers," said Charles.  
  
"Alvers? Where have I heard that name before?" asked beast.  
  
"He's a member of the brotherhood," said Charles before Jean arrived.  
  
"You wanted me professor?" asked Jean.  
  
"Can you get the package of Kurt's blood? Mr McCoy really needs it to help Kurt," said Charles.  
  
"Of course Professor." said Jean before she walked to where the extra blood was kept for the Xmen team.  
  
She found the bag of Kurt's blood and passed it to Beast who connected Kurt to the extra blood.  
  
"Is he going to be OK?" asked Jean.  
  
"He'll be fine Jean. I believe you have some homework to do. I suggest you go do it me and Mr. McCoy will take care of Kurt," said Charles.  
  
Jean left the room and the two adults watched as Kurt recovered.  
  
The next day....  
  
Kitty woke to find the phone ringing beside her.  
  
She answered it to hear Lance yelling at Pietro.  
  
"Yeah hey Kitty it's me I just got your message, what's wrong?" asked Lance slamming the door to the kitchen behind him.  
  
"I hate to say this lance but I don't think this is working out," said Kitty feeling regret deep in her heart.  
  
"What do you mean Kitty?" asked Lance. "I mean I think we should see other people," said Kitty.  
  
"But Kitty..." exclaimed lance.  
  
"I'm so sorry lance. But it's for the best." whispered Kitty before she hung up the phone.  
  
Kitty got changed and walked to the medical room where the professor and Mr McCoy were watching a sleeping Kurt.  
  
"Is he OK?" asked Kitty.  
  
"He's had a blood transfusion and is making a full recovery. Unfortunately nothing can be done about the scars on Kurt's arms and legs. Hopefully he will soon regain consciousness." said Mr McCoy.  
  
"Can I stay and watch him? After all this is my fault," said Kitty.  
  
"It was not your fault Kitty but you may stay and watch Kurt. I need to ring school and explain why Kurt won't be at school for a while," said the professor wheeling out the room.  
  
Beast left with the professor leaving Kitty and Kurt alone.  
  
Kitty sat down in the chair next to Kurt's bed and took his furry paw.  
  
She stroked it to help her nerves when she felt Kurt's paw clasp around her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty. Sehr sehr sorry. I hope I did not say anything that hurt you," whispered Kurt.  
  
Kitty couldn't look at Kurt but whispered "it's OK Kurt. I'm just glad your OK."  
  
"Hov did I get here?" asked Kurt opening his cat like eyes.  
  
"Mr McCoy carried you here last night. I have some good new Kurt. I dumped Lance." Said Kitty fingering the scar on the back of his paw.  
  
"Really? For vho?" asked Kurt wincing as Kitty's finger brushed the cut.  
  
"For you Kurt. I realised last night when you were in possible death that I love you. I love you for being yourself and for not being discouraged because of the way you look." explained Kitty.  
  
"I love you too Kitty. I alvays have and alvays vill." smiled Kurt.  
  
Kitty leaned over and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
"I'm just hoping that I'll recover soon," whispered Kurt leaning over and kissing Kitty passionately. "I'm sure you will," murmured Kitty between kisses, "I'm sure you will." 


End file.
